Deception of Life, Seeds of Doubt
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Seth, our son, may not be the son of a faceless donor. Seth Cullen would be the son of Dr Jenks, Babymaker." What happens when the person supposed to help you decieves you turning your life upside down.AH E/B Sensitive issues.Rated M for possible lemon


**A.N This story has been inspired by the film Seeds of Deception. I do not own Twilight, it's characters or Seeds of Deception. I hope that you enjoy it and please please review if you do. It makes all the difference.**

**Chapter 1 – Seeds of Doubt**

Bella POV

For as long as I can remember the one thing that I have always wanted was a child, a family of my own. As a young girl I had played with my dolls and pretended that they were my children, I was Mommy Bella and my friend was Daddy Jacob. I would sit for hours brushing their hair, feeding them and putting them to bed.

As I got older I drew away from the dolls and instead focused more on my younger cousins Alice and Emmett. My Aunt Kate was always working so they used to stay with us every weekend, I was 4 years older than them and I would use that to mother them. At the age of nine I was making them lunch and telling them to behave. It seemed as if I was born to care for others.

To this day I still look after Emmett and Alice, whenever they need a place to stay or just want to come over and hang out I'm always there for them. Though recently they have started to become more independent and haven't been around as much.

Alice is majoring in fashion at the moment and lives with her boyfriend Jasper, they stay a few miles up the road and I usually spend every Saturday with Alice. Emmett on the other hand lives in Chicago with his fiancé Rosalie, Emmett is a sports presenter and Rosalie is his co-host.

I swear you have never seen two couples more in love than these two. Alice and Jasper have an unspoken love, one in which they don't really say much to each other and communicate mostly by the way they look at each other. Nothing is funnier than watching Jasper cower before a tiny Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie are more the physical love, when they first started dating you couldn't get them to leave their room for months. It was sickening but at the same point you couldn't help but envy them.

I on the other hand had found my true love in my husband Edward, we had met whilst I was at college studying English. Edward was the TA and as corny as it sounds it was love at first site. The first few months we danced around each other and only briefly talked, then half way through the year I had came into school early to hand in a late paper.

_Flashback_

I knocked on the door to Professor Denali's office and entered without waiting for an answer, I had to get back to my apartment and get dinner before my roommate commandeered the dining room for herself.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to enter without waiting for a reply" a velvet voice asked.

I looked around the room until my brown eyes met green eyes, it was the class hunk and the TA Edward Cullen.

"Oh God sorry, I didn't think. It's just I need to hand this in quickly" I stammered.

Everytime I was around Edward I turned into a mass of goo that couldn't function properly, He was just so perfect that I felt insecure being in the same room as him.

"You're forgiven. So your cutting it a bit late aren't you? Paper was due in about, oh I don't know, 2 hours ago" He raised his eyebrows at me.

The blood drained from my face, he had to let me hand this paper in. It was fucking important to my degree and if I didn't pass this I was screwed.

"I know and I'm sorry, Please can you just let me off and tell Professor Denali that I handed it in on time?" I knew it was cheating but I really needed this.

He sighed and looked at me for a long time, I actually started to panic thinking that something was on my face the way he studied me.

"Alright, one condition."

_Oh fuck no, I'm not fucking or sucking anything for a grade. _

"Have dinner with me"

My head shot up and I looked to see him scratching his head with the most adorable crooked grin.

"What?" I was confused.

"You heard me, have dinner with me. You do that and this paper will have been on my desk all day" his eyes seemed to bore into mine and for a second I forgot to breathe.

"Fine then. One dinner and that's it. My paper gets graded and you keep silent"

_Ok you've only agreed to dinner Bella, you are not sleeping with him. No matter how much you want to. Just one dinner. Where's the harm in that?_

_End of Flashback_

Well there was a lot of harm because that one dinner turned into two, two turned into three and three turned into one long term relationship that resulted in an engagement and finally marriage.

Now nine years down the line we are still as in love as ever. Nothing has changed since that first date, I'm still dazzled by him and he still blackmails me into dates.

"Momma, Momma look what Daddy got me!" screamed a tiny voice.

I looked towards the front door and watched my son run across the room, he was holding a spiderman action figure in his little hand. I knelt down in front of him.

"Wow, look at that. That is so awesome. You are just the luckiest boy in the world" I gushed.

I watched as a smile lit up Seth's face, he planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek and ran towards the staircase.

"Oh watch where you're going bud, you almost knocked me over" I heard Edward shout.

Edward walked through the door looking completely dishevelled and utterly fuckable wearing jeans and a tight white t-shirt. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were sparkling with laughter. He was one hell of a DILF.

"And how's my little mamma doin?" He crushed me to his chest and kissed the top of my hair.

"Great, now that my two men are with me" I answered.

He chuckled and walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and shaking it he turned the kitchen TV on. I got to work with chopping the vegetables for dinner.

"_Today Dr Jenks appeared in court over allegations of fraud brought by former patients. It has also been alleged that the defendant used his own sperm to help his patients become pregnant. Dr Jenks will appear in court on the 5__th__ June, when his trial will take place" _

I dropped the knife and spun around on my feet, I ran towards the TV and turned the sound up. Edward sat still in his chair, the bottle half raised and a look of shock on his face. The man on the TV continued to talk.

"_We encourage anyone who has been a patient of Dr Jenks to step forward with their child for blood tests. We need a clear number of how many patients the accused has mistreated"_

I switched the TV off and turned to face Edward, his face was still showing shock and I wondered if he was ever going to move again. I could only imagine what my face must have shown, I felt sick to my stomach.

Dr Jenks was a fertility doctor, he was called by many of his patients a miracle worker and had the highest success rate in America. His nickname by many was The Babymaker.

A year after Edward and I had gotten married we had started trying for a baby, after no joy we had went to Edwards father who had ran some tests, we discovered that Edward had a low sperm count and that the chances of him ever fathering a child were extremely low.

The heartbreak that I suffered was horrible, the one thing that I wanted I could never have. Edward was just as bad, he had blamed himself and pulled away from me at first. After many late night talks we decided to explore our options.

Adoption was our last option because we really wanted a child that was biologically one of our own, as stupid as that sounded. Edward could also try taking pills to see if he could raise his sperm count. We both agreed that this wasn't the best option as we didn't want to pump our bodies full of pills.

The best option came recommended by Carlisle, Edwards dad, he recommended that we got in touch with his colleague Dr Gerandy who was a gynaecologist at his hospital. After fully explaining the procedures that we would be exposed to and realising that we were serious about going ahead with IVF he passed us along to Dr Jenks.

Large in personality as well as body, Dr Jenks had told us of his success stories and advised us that this would be a bumpy road, we had to be prepared for the chance that we may not conceive. He told us that he didn't want any boo hoo's.

_Flashback_

Dr Jenks was large, obese even, and was almost bald. He had a cheery face but was bit to full of himself and quite touchy feely. He walked around his desk and stood behind me. With one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Edwards shoulder he laughed.

"Well, what do you say kids. How about we make a baby?"

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, he looked back at me and gave me a small smile. Edward wasn't keen on the idea of a sperm donor and IVF, Dr Jenks told us that Edwards sperm was no good and that the best way to get pregnant would be to use a donor.

I had asked if we would get to see a picture of the sperm donor and was told that he liked to protect the identity of the donors, we would provide him with $50 cash in hand and he would then meet the donor. This ensured that the sample was fresh and that anonymity was kept.

Edward watched me intently before sighing deeply.

"Alright Doc, put us on your records" his shoulders sagged slightly. I knew he felt like he was disappointing me.

"Ok well Bella, how about we schedule the appointment for the first insemination for next week?"

I nodded, I couldn't have this done fast enough. Dr Jenks had warned me that statistically the third insemination was the most successful, I knew that if I followed the statistics that I would end up pregnant on my third attempt. The thought scared me to death as well as making me more excited than I had ever been.

_End Flashback_

If the allegations about Jenks were true then that meant that Seth, our son, may not be the son of a faceless donor. Seth Cullen would be the son of Dr Jenks, Babymaker.

**Ok so what do you think? Should I continue the story or should I just leave it. If I continue then it would be another 4 chapters at the most.**


End file.
